Chewbacca
Chewbacca ' (or "'Chewie", as he was known by his friends) was a legendary Wookiee from Kashyyyk and co-pilot of Han Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon. He was the son of Attichitcuk, the husband of Mallatobuck, and the father of Lumpawaroo. Chewbacca carried with him the name of an ancient Wookiee hero, the great Bacca, first of the great chieftains of Kashyyyk, and the creator of a sword that denoted leadership among the Wookiees. This name placed Chewbacca in a noble lineage, which was further supported by his role in the Battle of Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars and during the Galactic Civil War. Chewbacca was a wise, sophisticated being of great strength and loyalty. As technologically savvy as the brightest Academy graduate, he was also a skilled mechanic. Chewbacca, like many Wookiees, was able to understand Basic, but he could not speak it due to his species's vocal structure. He instead spoke Shyriiwook, the main Wookiee language, composed largely of growls and grunts, to his non-Wookiee companions who typically replied in Basic. Biography Early life (c. 205 BJP to ?) Childhood Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk circa 200 BJP, the son of Attichitcuk. During his early years Chewbacca lived on Kashyyyk, but unlike many other Wookiees who rarely left the planet's lush forests, Chewbacca was consumed by an overpowering sense of adventure and exploration. Chewie's first travels were to the remote and dangerous lower levels of Kashyyyk's immense forests, the Shadowlands. It was not long before his travels took him far from the confines of his green homeworld. His heart, however, remained on Kashyyyk, and Chewie would always try to make it home for the holidays. When Chewie was in his younger days, before he had reached 100 years of age, he was well known for his skill at navigating the tall wroshyr trees and his skill with a hydrospanner. Chewbacca spent some time repairing vehicles with his friends, including the Wookiee Dryanta. When Chewbacca first met his future wife Mallatobuck, he was unaware of the young Wookiee's feelings toward him. Malla was shy and hid all hints of her true feelings, even going so far as to not show appreciation when Chewbacca once saved her from Trandoshan slavers. However, Chewbacca's cousin Jowdrrl was friends with Malla and helped to slowly create a relationship between the two. Family Problems Unfortunately, their blossoming relationship hit a snag when the Wookiee Tojjevvuk began to fight for Malla's affection. Chewbacca was eventually forced into an honor duel with Tojjevvuk for Malla's hand, but Tojjevvuk brought dishonor on the duel by using his claws, forbidden for a Wookiee. However, Chewie's expertise in navigating the wroshyr trees proved to be Tojjevvuk's downfall, and a timed tackle by Chewbacca sent Tojjevvuk into a plummet into the Shadowlands where he was killed by the dangerous creatures of Kashyyyk. He lived with his family in Rwookrrorro. Chewie and his father were responsible for the creation of many villages on Kashyyyk in the decades before the Battle of Naboo and both of them participated in the colonization of Alaris Prime, where they faced the Trade Federation for control of the moon. Notably, during this time Chewbacca had his first recorded encounter with Jedi as Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been assigned by the Galactic Republic to end the conflict on Alaris Prime. Under Jinn's tutelage, Chewbacca was able to successfully lead the colony to military and economic success. Leaving Kashyyk Meeting Han Solo However, even the mighty Chewbacca was not immune to failures, and he soon became another captive of Trandoshan slavers. Tvrrdko, still bitter over his son's death, betrayed Chewbacca and sold him to the Trandoshan slaver Ssoh. Ssoh had devised a method of transporting Wookiees safely without fear of them escaping. The Trandoshan made sure to mix different Wookiee clans in the holding cells so that their vendettas would keep each other from escaping. When Chewbacca was thrown in Ssoh's holding cell, several Wookiee families including the Puurrgerr, Grrobahrr, and Chevappa clans immediately began to question his allegiances. Chewbacca had become disgusted with the Wookiee rivalries and how they had kept the Wookiees trapped in slavery. In an impassioned speech, Chewbacca convinced the other Wookiees that it was better to die a free Wookiee than be concerned about honor as a slave. With help from the now allied Wookiees, Chewie fashioned a fusioncutter, cut open their prison, and took over the ship. Ssoh became the only Trandoshan to live after a hand-to-hand battle with Chewbacca after the enraged Wookiee ripped his arms and his legs out of their sockets. Following the recent turn of events, Chewbacca often attempted freeing Wookiees slaves who had been captured by the Trandoshan slavers. On one such endeavor, he became involved in a botched slave transfer between different Trandoshan crew members. Chewbacca orchestrated the escape of close to all of the slaves which consisted mostly of Wookiee children, but in the process had his ship come under fire led by Trandoshans. Lieutenant Han Solo and a team of Republic Security Officers from the Republic Navy came to Kashyyk to settle the dispute between the Wookie's and the Trandoshan's, which resulted in a firefight between the Trandoshan's and the Republic Officers. Bossk, a Trandoshan and enemy of Chewbacca was about to kill the Wookiee (who had been rendered unconscious by the firefight). Luckily Solo and the Team came to stop Bossk and his team of trandoshan's and were able kill or capture everyone on his team although Bossk managed to escape later on. The Wookiee children happened to be members of Tvrrdko's clan, and the Wookiee leader ended up canceling the feud between their two families. "Chewie", as Solo affectionately called him, became the Corellian's close companion as a smuggler, standing beside him until his death, partly out of friendship, and partly as a result of his life debt to Solo. Smuggler Bonded to Solo, Chewbacca accompanied him on several misadventures. On one such, the Wookiee was captured and taken to Stars' End, a hidden Corporate Sector prison, where he was quickly rescued. The years went on as Chewbacca accompanied Solo on treasure hunts and spice runs. After Solo won the Millennium Falcon, the first trip was back to Kashyyyk, where Chewbacca ultimately married Mallatobuck and fathered a son named Lumpawarrump. Another run was notable because, in the Millennium Falcon, the two made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. The next attempt was less successful, resulting in the dumping of a spice shipment due to pursuing Pirates. On this same mission Chewie became reunited with Hronk, who had become an Trandoshan slave on Formos. In spite of the fact that Tojjevvuk's father had called off the feud years ago, Hronk still held a grudge against Chewbacca. Chewie's attitude towards honor duels had changed, however, and he ended up saving the Wookiee from captivity, earning forgiveness from the last holdout of a once hostile clan. Unfortunately, this was the only thing that went right, as the undelivered shipment landed Han with a heavy bounty on his head placed by the notorious Jabba The Hutt, the crime lord who owned the shipment. Pre Clone Wars Clone Wars Battle Of Kashyyyk In 0 BJP, The CIS became a threat to Kashyyyk, and forced Chewbacca to return home. The clones and their Jedi Generals recruited many of the Wookiees, and Chewbacca became a leading member of the Wookiee resistance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the first year of the Clone Wars, Chewbacca was considered to be one of the Wookiee King Grakchawwaa's greatest warriors. He led the Jedi to the traitor Quaagan, who was conspiring with Confederate commander Asajj Ventress. Chewbacca was a major player in the Battle of Kashyyyk, overseeing the confrontation between the Grand Army of the Republic's 41st Elite Corps and the invading droid forces alongside Tarfful and Jedi General Yoda. It was Chewbacca, along with Tarfful, who accompanied Jedi General Quinlan Vos in the charge against the enemy. Post Clone Wars Rebellion Personality and Traits Relationships Weapons Ships Notes Links Chewbacca (Gallery) However, for all of Chewie's success, rivalries between different Wookiee families continued to plague Kashyyyk. Tvrrdko, the father of Tojjevvuk continued to seek revenge for the death of his son, but waited for the ideal moment. Category:Character Category:Wookies Category:Males